1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for searching content of a message inbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. In addition, mobile terminals can also receive broadcast and multicast signals, which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. Users can also use Instant Message (IM) services on their mobile terminals to chat with other users. That is, the IM service supports real time communications allowing users in an online state on the Internet or IP to send simple messages (notes, files, data, etc.) in real time. Thus, in the IM service, when a user sends a message, the message is output to a screen of a counterpart (e.g., another party), enabling real time communications such that users can chat with each other. However, the IM service provided with the mobile terminal is limited in nature making it inconvenient for the user to use the IM service.